


Easy Relationships

by Tabi



Category: Kiss x Kiss: Seirei Gakuen
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-25
Updated: 2006-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabi/pseuds/Tabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuya belongs to Tatsuya. He isn't too sure how this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Relationships

The more time Kazuya spent watching Yoshikuni's actions, the more he came to suspect Takumu's own behaviour.

It wasn't that Yoshikuni knew that Kazuya was looking - indeed, Kazuya made sure that he only looked in moments when Yoshikuni would suspect no eyes on him at all, but... that, Kazuya felt, was his kind of calling. He was a photographer, wasn't he? It was his role in life to keep an eye out for the best shots and those opportune moments that an unskilled eye might miss. Not that he would have dared to risk anything by bringing out his camera in those strangely intimate moments - Yoshikuni didn't know that Kazuya knew of the situation and even if he did, he likely wouldn't have approved of it. No, to Yoshikuni the matter was between he and Takumu and to Takumu the situation was exhausting. He told Kazuya everything if only for the catharsis, ending each conversation with a weary expression and the instruction, " _... Don't worry about it._ "

Takumu couldn't stand how possessive Yoshikuni was and Yoshikuni couldn't stand how flighty Takumu was. Kazuya felt slightly torn when he considered the situation; of course he was going to support Takumu, Takumu had been his best friend for as long as he could remember and then some, but... at times, he did feel he could see Yoshikuni's point. Not that he would ever have admitted this to Takumu. Takumu didn't come to Kazuya looking for argument, he wanted confirmation and agreement. Kazuya recognized that.

Against all of that, Tatsuya was a welcome contrast. Even with the best will in the world, Kazuya felt that there was only so much of Takumu's discontent that he could put up with; it wasn't that he didn't want to be there for someone who obviously needed him, but... that kind of behaviour wasn't _like_ Takumu. He didn't know if he blamed Yoshikuni for causing it or Takumu for not doing anything about it, but either way, when all their time spent together seemed to be spent discussing - if that was the right word for it - Yoshikuni's latest faults, Kazuya did find himself rather relieved when Tatsuya would appear with a playful smile and something like " _Sorry, Taku-chan! I'm going to be stealing Morii away from you for a little while, okay?_ "...

Kazuya would give an apologetic expression and Takumu would nod his understanding. As much as Takumu and Yoshikuni's relationship was secret, so was Kazuya and Tatsuya's quite agreeably open. Not that many of the fangirls across Seirei Gakuen would have suspected that two (or four, or five) of their beloved idols on the Student Council were gay to some degree but they certainly enjoyed the 'close friendship' and whatever _that_ entailed. Tatsuya and Kazuya played up to this with enthusiasm.

This enthusiasm seemed to pervade everything. Tatsuya seemed to have a constant source of inexhaustible energy and sometimes even Kazuya himself found it hard to catch up, but that was alright. What energy he lacked, Tatsuya more than made up for. After having spent hours listening to Takumu's problems, Tatsuya dragging him off to the Game Centre then the coffee house then the cinema all after each other in an afternoon felt like a welcome change. Kazuya had thought himself laid-back but Tatsuya seemed to set new standards for this... very little seemed to genuinely _concern_ him and that was where both the beauty and the strain of their relationship lay.

Tatsuya's affection for Nishimura Shin wasn't a secret to anybody - not to Kazuya, not even to Shin himself. Nothing seemed to make Tatsuya happier than the prospect of an upcoming Synchro live event and just seeing Shin around school was enough to set Tatsuya's line of conversation for the rest of the day. Shin was amazing and wonderful and gifted and talented and gorgeous and _beautiful_ and Kazuya would find himself thinking " _If he's really so great then what the hell are you doing with me..._ "

This was a rather tenuous connection, however. Tatsuya would openly smile and say that Kazuya was his boyfriend and parade him around Seirei like a new toy whenever he felt like it, but Kazuya knew Tatsuya's fickle moods. Shin wasn't the kind to be paraded and likely wouldn't have accepted Tatsuya's titling but there was no ambiguity when you walked into the Student Council's top lounge and found your boyfriend vigorously fucking his crush against the balcony window. Kazuya had found that quite sudden, but... somehow unsurprising. More surprising was that Shin would have gone in for that in the first place but the more time went on, the less Kazuya felt one could judge by appearance or preconception. Shin didn't seem the kind to take risks around school like that, but... Tatsuya was quite a persuasive influence.

"... _I'm sorry, Morii._ "

Kazuya didn't speak to him for a week after that.

"... _We just got carried away?_ "

That was fairly obvious, but it seemed that even Tatsuya recognized that as being a rather feeble excuse.

" _You know how much I like him...!_ "

Was that really something to be telling your boyfriend?

"... _I... wouldn't be mad if you did anything with anyone else..._ "

That didn't help at all. Even moreso that Kazuya believed that completely. Such a thing probably wouldn't even make Tatsuya blink.

Still, compared to Takumu and Yoshikuni's rapidly deteriorating relationship, wasn't theirs so much better? If they chose to sleep with other people, if they had feelings for other people... wasn't that alright? Tatsuya seemed to think it so. His life philosophy seemed to be to take things as easy as possible and not get caught up in stressful complications... it annoyed Kazuya that he felt he could see Tatsuya's line of thought perfectly. Of course Tatsuya understood that they were in a relationship, that they were boyfriends, that there was the kind of exclusive barrier around them for that... but also there was Shin, and Tatsuya liked him, so Tatsuya went after him. Under Tatsuya's mindframe, this was perfectly acceptable; Shin was something entirely separate and completely different to the relationship with Kazuya and so where was the harm in it? He wasn't going to deny himself feeling under the trappings of a social construct. Kazuya couldn't decide if this was a good way of thinking or not. Maybe if it happened to somebody else. Maybe if it was somebody who wasn't your boyfriend who felt so free and easy about relationships, you'd see them as some kind of forward-thinking pioneer... but as it was, Kazuya couldn't see Shin around school without scowling nor could he bring himself to smile and talk to those fangirls about how exciting Synchro's latest concert had been.

Didn't that kind of thinking make him as bad as Yoshikuni? Kazuya could easily see Tatsuya getting bored of somebody who was too serious about a relationship. It wasn't Tatsuya's fault, Kazuya felt - he _knew_ what Tatsuya was like and it had been exactly those qualities that had attracted him in the first place... and yet now they felt frustrating? Kazuya wasn't sure whose fault that was. Was Tatsuya just _that_ unwilling to compromise? Was he expecting too much? Kazuya didn't know and he didn't know how to find out, either.

That was annoying, though fairly straightforward. Kazuya didn't know what to do about the situation but he felt that he quite understood the ins and outs of it. Couldn't agree with them, but at least understood them. It was when Tatsuya was confusing that he worried the most.

Kazuya felt that he could see in his mind how things had progressed between Tatsuya and Shin. Tatsuya had probably coerced Shin into walking around the school's grounds for a little while, had probably taken him back to the Student Council building for a cup of tea or just somewhere to sit and talk... one thing had probably led to another had led to Tatsuya, as he'd put it, getting carried away. In that situation, sex was just something that _happened_. It wouldn't change or deepen Shin and Tatsuya's relationship and though there was nothing much to stop it from happening again there also wasn't much to say that it _would_ happen again, either. Such was Tatsuya's promiscuous nature.

There was something very unnerving, therefore, when Tatsuya's mood took a turn towards the premeditated.

" _Wadacchi let me borrow some toys! Morii should come to my house after school today so we can play with them!_ "

Yoshikuni was too old to be playing with toys. So was Tatsuya, not that this stopped him.

" _Morii can't escape now~~_ "

Perhaps just as frightening as Tatsuya's complete dominance was the way Kazuya found himself submitting _entirely_. They didn't really need the bondage for that, but... it helped, sometimes. Kazuya would find himself bound and tethered to Tatsuya's bed; his arms in leather and his wrists in handcuffs, a silk scarf blinding him and a ballgag silencing him... none of that frightened him half as much as Tatsuya's confident words.

" _... You can't escape... can you?_ "

Even if he could have done, Kazuya knew that he wouldn't.

Tatsuya would do as he liked. Kazuya was his blank canvas, his testing-ground. What was the line between pleasure and pain? He'd find out when Kazuya crossed it. Shin wouldn't do this, not on a Tuesday afternoon in the Student Council building, twenty minutes before last lesson. Sex was sex, but this was some kind of deviant situation Kazuya didn't know _how_ to classify. If it had just been the bondage then perhaps he could have understood it, but the sheer pleasure Tatsuya seemed to derive from the cuts and bruises and welts and burns Kazuya would inevitably end up with... the sense of desperate abandon as the blood dried and Tatsuya fucked him... Kazuya didn't understand that. Couldn't help but be overwhelmed by it, but couldn't understand it.

In those moments, nothing really mattered. His eyes were blinded to those things Tatsuya did, his voice cut off from questioning them. Vulnerable to Tatsuya's whims and desires, he could only moan his pain and cry his pleasure, meet each extreme with the same frame of mind and hope that neither warped his perception too permanently. Both were still sensation, surely? Tatsuya seemed to live life guided by the desires of his senses. Perhaps it was alright to live like that. Perhaps to be there like that was to know something, to know some concentrated excerpt of what Tatsuya's life was really _like_. Perhaps. Perhaps not. At that point, it didn't feel like it mattered.

Unable to see the pained expression on Tatsuya's face, Kazuya could nonetheless hear the note of desperation in his voice.

" _... Mine... you're mine, Kazuya... Kazuya... only mine... alright?... Nobody... nobody else can have you... nobody else'll have you... not... not like this..._ "

It felt like there was some kind of terrible truth in that statement that Kazuya couldn't deny, not in that situation and not in any afterward. This was separate to sex. Tatsuya could fuck Shin and this wouldn't happen. Kazuya could pick anybody he chose and it wouldn't be like that. Intensity would vary but it wouldn't be like _that_ simply because Tatsuya wouldn't _let_ it be like that. The physical was for anybody to claim but in those private moments, Tatsuya seemed to see Kazuya's mental self as his own possession. Kazuya gave that willingly, as far as he knew how to. There was at least _something_ that trapped them together... wasn't there? Something had to be keeping them together, despite his own misgivings and Tatsuya's carefree affairs. _Something_ had to be. Something _was_. What was it?... Kazuya didn't know.

They'd lie together afterwards, the handcuffs open and the buckles undone, the scarf and ballgag on the bedside table. The silence afterward seemed almost awkward in comparison to the frenetic energy of what had gone by previously. Kazuya wondered if Tatsuya was aware of that or indeed of _anything_... he'd seem exhausted but the grip on Kazuya's shoulders would still remain, testimony to Tatsuya's physical stamina. He'd tremble from his exertion and he'd cry, sometimes. That always seemed wrong. Tatsuya just wasn't somebody who cried, he wasn't somebody who seemed to have the emotional capability to manage such a thing... and yet he would, and Kazuya would comfort him as best he knew. This usually amounted to holding him close and stroking his hair, but Tatsuya never complained. He never mentioned it afterward, but he never complained.

Kazuya would stare at the ceiling, usually as Tatsuya fell into a nap against his chest. Was this anything like what Takumu ever went through with Yoshikuni? Maybe, maybe not. Even if it was, Kazuya doubted that Takumu would talk about it. Could he ever raise the subject to Takumu in the first place?

It all seemed so... _exhausting_ , somehow. Kazuya would laugh to himself. Originally he'd liked what he shared with Tatsuya because it'd seemed easy, if 'easy' was a word that could be applied to relationships. Not demanding. Not confusing. Nothing like the trials and tribulations Takumu seemed to be going through on a daily basis with that uptight boyfriend of his. Just going with the flow and dealing with whatever came up... that was what it was like, wasn't it? Nothing too deep, nothing too dangerous.

It seemed to have become something both deep and dangerous before either he or Tatsuya realised what they were doing. What _were_ they were doing? Confusion always seemed to be Kazuya's only answer. He'd smile as he continued to stroke Tatsuya's hair, lulling himself into some kind of slumber.

There really wasn't any kind of thing as an 'easy' relationship, was there...?


End file.
